Harry Potter à l'école des lapins
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Quand deux tarées sont en manque de sucre... ça donne une parodie curieuse...


**Que je vous raconte un peu l'histoire de cette histoire, parce que sinon vous ne pourrez pas comprendre dans l'ensemble. Pop (une copine) et moi, on rentrait du lycée quand soudain elle m'a dit avec son air idiot, je trouve que Charles ressemble à Harry Potter. Mon cerveau a eu un instant de blanc. Charles est un garçon qu'on connait, et qui a écopé du doux surnom de Lapinou (dd'où toute les alusions au lapin dans cette histoire). Ensuite on en est venue à faire rappliquer tout les perso de l'histoire, dont Draco Malfoy qui s'est avéré être une copine à moi, Gwen, surnommé affectivement la bulloteuse parce qu'au début de l'année, à chaque récré, elle était scotché à son mec, en train de le bulloté (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, bulloter se bouffer la bouche Se rouler une pelle mémorable), d'où les alusions au "bullot"... Voilà, vous connaissez l'ensemble. bonne lecture!**

**Harry Potter au l'école des lapin**

Dans le plus grand lycée du centre ville, existait un jeune garçon, comme dans tout les lycée me direz vous, oui mais voilà, celui là était particuliers, il avait une cicatrice en forme de lapin sur la fesse droite (nous gardons nos sources secrète). C'était du à la terrible attaque du terrible Voldemord, qui cinq ans plutôt avait tenté de le violer contre une poubelle. Le pauvre Harry avait gardé une cicatrice éternel.

Harry était brun, au yeux vert émeraude hérité de feu sa mère. Il était plutôt chétif, et était le plus petit de ses amis. Il se promenait d'ailleurs en leur compagnie dans les couloirs de leur école. Il y avait tout d'abord Ronald Weasley, un jeune homme de charmante compagnie, pas très fin et avec autant de subtilité qu'un hippopotame sur une patinoire, et la charmante Hermione Granger (a appeler Hermi si vous voulez pas vous prendre un pain), élève studieuse et intelligente.

Il se promenait donc quand il croisèrent le méchant Draco Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux gorille, Crabbe et Goyle(deux neurones, à eux deux, qui entre en connections quand il se frappe la tête). Derrière eux, comme à l'habitude, Pansy Parkinson les suivait fidèlement, comme à son habitude.

- Salut les moche, il y en a pas une qui veut me bulloter? Chuis en manque de bulot…

Hermi prit un air outré.

- Tu… Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un bulloteur!

Et elle partit en courant, des larmes dans les yeux. Ron entra dans une colère rousse.

- Tu n'as pas honte Malefoy?! Hermi est très sympa… et elle est… plus… plus… Plus mieux que toi!

Malefoy prenait un air narquois, tandis que Ron partait à la suite d'Hermi. Harry resta seul face à Draco et ses acolytes.

- Tu es un être abjecte Malefoy… Proposer des tel horreur à cette pauvre Hermi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait pour mériter ça?!

Là, alors, Malefoy prit un air furax.

- Elle a osé refuser de sortir avec moi!

Ce sur quoi renchérit Pansy:

- Oui, personne ne refuse rien à Dracinouchet, il est tellement bon bulloteur!

Ce sur quoi, Draco bullota Crabbe. Harry le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu me le paiera Malefoy.

Et il partit à la suite de ses amis.

C'était l'heure de midi, et tous était réuni dans le réfectoire, quand le professeur Dumbledore (qui est aussi le proviseur) leur intima le silence, il était accompagné du proviseur adjoint et aussi professeur de Metamorphose, le professeur Mcgonnagal.

- Fermer vos gueule!!!

Le bruit ne cessa pas, et il fallu qu'elle fasse venir une équipe des forces spéciale pour leur piqué leur bouffe pour qu'ils acceptent finalement de l'écouter.

- Bien… Écoutez moi bande de morveux… si vous voulez finir vos glaces avant qu'elle soit complètement fondu. J'ai été averti cette après midi que le terrible Voldemord sévissait dans le quartier.

Des cris d'effroi se firent entendrent dans la salle, et tandis que le prof Dumbledore tentait de terminer son monologue comme quoi il fallait être prudent, Harry, plus blanc que jamais se tourna vers ses amis.

- Il faut le retrouver et le lapiner!

- Tu es fou Harry! Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis… Dit quelque chose Ron!

- Ok, quand est-ce qu'on part?

Hermi leva les yeux au ciel, se leva de table et sortit sans récupérer sa glace qui de toute manière était couverte de sang (elle avait mordu dedans, ou plutôt dans celui qui avait tenté de lui la prendre), la tête haute.

En chemin elle croisa Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

- Tu dois être content Malrfoy, ton pote Voldemord est dans le coin.

Draco ne répliqua rien et bullota Hermi de force.

- J'ai toujours ce que je veux Granger, et bientôt je t'aurais dans mon lit!

Les deux gorilles lui mirent un bond coup de point et tout trois partirent faire une razzia dans les cuisines pour récupérer des glaces pas totalement fondu.

La pauvre Hermi resta seule, prostrée au sol, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Cet imbécile de Malefoy l'avait bulloter! Elle se redressa fièrement et partit vers les toilettes.

Le soir venu, Harry et Ron sortirent en douce. Il se dirigèrent vers le petit parc ou il eurent la peur de leur vie.

- Vous ne comptiez pas sortirent sans moi… Regardez, j'ai même ramené Neville!

Effectivement, Hermi traînait derrière elle une masse informe, complètement ligoté. Cette masse était Neville Londubat, jeune homme de leur promotion pas très malin, très maladroit, mais tellement gentil.

- Tu t'es décidée finalement?

- Je ne laisserais pas ce salop de Malefoy… Hem… de Voldemord nous pourrir la vie!

Ses amis se regardèrent sceptique (si si, même Neville) mais choisir de ne pas relever.

- Hem… Bien, dans ces cas là… Sus au Voldemord!

- Mmmh Mmh!

Neville gesticulait dans tout les sens. Ils se retournèrent tous.

- Voldemord… Et Malefoy!

(Malefoy est bien sur accompagné de ses gorilles, mais on a pensé que c'était pas utile de le préciser!)

- Haha! Harry, viens, je vais te prendre contre une poubelle… La dernière fois, j'ai du précipité les choses… Viens…

Harry recula d'effroi.

- Maître, prenez moi! Je serais bon!

- Occupe toi plus tôt de la non-bullotée…

- Oui maître!

Les deux gorilles empoignèrent Hermi chacun par un bras et s'éloignèrent plus loin.

- HERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

- AAAAAAAh Haaaaaary! Roooooon! Aidez moi!

Il n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mouvement que déjà Ron était Lapiner, et Neville assista à la scène, impuissant.

- Noooon! Arrête, Voldemord! Tu me fais maaaaal! Noooon! Pas par là! AAAAAAAH!

Il en était là de leur hurlement quand Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal et leur armée de Chinchillas ninja débarquèrent.

- Les chinchillas! À l'ATAAAAAQUE!

Des centaines de Chinchillas sautèrent sur Voldemord. Il fut tué sur le coup. Malheureusement, Harry et Ron avait été Lapiné, et Hermi était dans un états lamentable.

- On les abandonne?

- Mouais…

- Allons nous fumé une clope de l'amitié avec le professeur Binns.

- Mouais…

Et elle partirent en se disputant sur l'endroit où elle pourrait cloper tranquille. Hermi se sentant souillé mis fin à ses jours, Neville qui se sentait trop inutile alla se consoler dans les bras du prof Rogue, et ils vécurent une romance chaude et passionnelle jusqu'à Antoine mette fin à ses jours de honte. Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal et Binns continuèrent de vivrent peinard comme avant.

**Fin**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas choqué, et que vous avez rit, parce que ça a été le cas pour nous quand on la écrit... Merci de nous avoir lu. **


End file.
